The Death of Star
by Believe in Roman Reigns
Summary: Star Lehane was a young vampire who was created by Angel, Star thought she had lost her sister Faith, when Buffy stabbed her but when Faith turns up in Los Angeles she heads straight for Star. Which would ultimately end in disaster Faith didn't realize this until Buffy brings her worst nightmares true.
1. Meeting of a loved one

It was the first day in Los Angeles for Star and she was thinking of going to a bar to see if there was any one she knew from Sunnydale as she went to the bar she spotted her best friend Angel the one man the one vampire she always loved but when he got with Buffy and not her it upset her, while she was in the bar she went up to Angel and said

"Hi Angel how are you I know it has been a while since we last saw each other so I thought it would be nice to catch up with you so how are things here in Los Angeles for you I had to get away from Sunnydale because Buffy was trying to kill me so how have you been?"

As Angel looked round he spotted Star and he replied

"Hi Star I am fine and yes it has been a long time and things here in Los Angeles are not much different to what they were like in Sunnydale you know vampires they don't give up till they get what they want and if you need a job you could always help me run my team Angel Investigations it a team where we help the helpless the ones that are being attacked by supernatural being like us vampires and I have a guy named Doyle he is a half demon who gets visions of people getting hurt he is very helpful and Star if you need a place to stay you could always stay at mine with me?"

While she was thinking about what Angel asked her she said

"Angel does this me you want to give us a shot me and you being together as a couple like boyfriend and girlfriend cause if it is then yes I would love to"

As Angel looked round at Star he said

"Yes Star this does mean I want to give us a shot I know that you liked me since I changed you at the end of the day Star we are sole mates me and you as well as Starless and Angelus."

At the end of the night Star and Angel walked back to his place cause they knew it was getting late and it was nearly morning and they knew that if they didn't get home soon they would be turned in to ash by the sunlight.


	2. First fight

As they hit Angel's house they both went to the bedroom and went to sleep for twelve hours well at least till night time hit again so that they could go out and kill the night crawlers or vampires and all the other supernatural things out there that they see as a threat to the humans.

Just as they woke up Cordelia jumped straight in and said

"Angel we have a situation there is a human stuck between ten vampires and they need your help and hello Angel who is this young girl she looks nice"

And Angel replied

"This is Star she is my girlfriend and I am her created another words I was the one that made her a vampire and ok we will deal with it Cordelia"

He then turned to Star and said

"Ten vampires seems like this is going to be fun let's take five each what do you think Star?"

Star then turned to Angel and said

"Let's do this"

As they left the office Angel ran round to his car and pulled it round the front of the office then Star jumped in the car and then Angel put his foot down and sped to the human in danger.

While they were fighting the vampires and defeated them the young girl said

"thank you"

As they finished Star and angel shared their first kiss.


	3. The return of Faith Lehane

Watching Angel and Star head home was Faith she was best friends with Angel and Star but more with Star because her and Faith both lived by the same saying Five by Five every time Faith and Star where asked if they were ok the both said yeah we are five by five but after Star and Angel had got back Faith appeared in the building and said to Star

"Hey sis how you doing?"

As Star looked round she spotted her sister Faith and said

"Hey sis I am five by five you know same as ever you killed anyone yet"

As Star said that faith looked round and said

"Not yet but I might if Cordelia don't back off right now"

Just as Faith said that Cordelia turned to Star and said

"Faith is your sister Star what the hell is going on here now I am confused"

As Star look at Cordelia then at Faith she said

"yes Cordelia Faith is my younger sister my full name is Star Lehane if you have a problem with that take it through me cause if I have to break my curse again I will be aiming for you first"

Just as Star said that both Faith and Angel laughed as they seen Cordelia run and hide under her desk and then they watch Doyle run to her then run and hit Star which is when she brought her vampire out.


	4. Day Time

So Faith had found her sister once again so they carried on with what they were good at Faith and Star always helped each other out but now there was a new person to their team two now became three with Angel joining them now so Faith, Star and Angel all live by one saying and that is Five by Five.

As night turns to day Star, Angel and Faith all head down underground to get some sleep before the next night hits to them the day was night and the night was day well it was to most vampires cause they are night walkers being as they are allergic to the sun light and it will turn them to dust.

Watching Faith, Angel and Star sleep was Buffy Summers she knew Angel had found his soul mate In Star being as he created her only problem was Buffy hated Star and Faith.


	5. Stars Death

While Faith, Angel and Star where out having a good time Buffy was just behind Star trying to kill her though Angel really loved Faith not Star he wanted to ask Faith a question so he turned to Faith and said

"Faith can we talk in privet please"

And Faith turned round and said

"Yeah sure"

As Faith got up and walked outside with Angel she got a shock when he asked her out and so did he when she answered with yes she knew she would be happy now but what they didn't realise while they were kissing outside is that Buffy had cut Stars head off and run off with it the only time they knew was when they heard someone scream.


	6. Stars death continued

As Angel and Faith ran in they seen Star's body with no head and they knew it was down to one girl and one girl alone but then Angel realized that if she went for Star she will go for Faith that's when he knew he had to protect his love so he grabbed hold of Faith and ran her to his car and drove her home but he didn't say a word all the way home he didn't even say anything about why he was racing home or what had happened to star all he knew and all he thought was get her to safety so she didn't end up the same was as her sister did.

Faith said to Angel

"What's going on why are you racing me home I hadn't even finished my drink"

Then Angel just looked at her and said

"It was Buffy Summers that killed Star you can tell by the way she was killed now I feel bad because she loved me and I couldn't protect her I made her a promise that I would always look after her and you now I can only look after one. Buffy is doing this cause I left her for you now she can't accept its over she is attacking everyone I love"

Faith looked at him in a weird way and didn't say a word when they got home she just went straight to bed till the next night cause she couldn't accept what Buffy Summers had done to her and Angel but why Star she was an innocent vampire that never hurt anyone.


End file.
